Response
by Sophisticated Psycho
Summary: My response to a request from the KH Kink meme. Non-Con. Vexen/Marluxia/Lexaeus YAOI Disclaimer: Don't own. Never did. Never will. I only wrote this for fun. kthnxbai.


Marluxia narrowed his eyes as a presence behind him suddenly seemed much more malicious. He had known that there were more then just him and the Academic in the room at the moment, but the other person hadn't been a threat until just then. It wasn't the type of threat one would expect coming from a bunch of Nobodies. No. He wasn't in mortal danger, at least that much he could tell.

"What are you up to, Vexen?" the Assassin asked, voice forcefully calm despite the large hands curling around his wrists and trapping his arms behind his back.

Vexen simply smiled, icy and oddly dark. Even for him. Marluxia saw how the others eyes flickered up to the Itank/I of a figure holding him captive from behind. The various tracks in his mind all coming to an end at the same conclusion then. Revenge. Revenge for what, though, he wasn't sure.

Number Eleven's eyes sharpened, honing in on the object that Vexen had held in his hand through the entire conversation they had been having mere moments ago. He was appalled at how he hadn't noticed it earlier. It wasn't everyday he would ignore a vile, attached to a needle filled with some obviously ominous liquid that was glowing a faint neon color he couldn't quite place his finger on at the moment. It was then that he gave even an attempt to try and get out of the hold of the stronger built Nobody that held onto him. It was weak, and his movements hadn't even budged Lexaeus in the slightest bit. Normal circumstances, human ones eve, had he had a heart, he would possibly be intimidated to the point of fear. Who knew what the liquid could do. Marluxia turned his gaze upwards and over one shoulder, sending the Hero a glare so cold that it could of rivaled Vexen's ice abilities.

"What are you getting riled up for, Eleven? " Vexen asked after a moment, lifting the syringe into view and studying the liquid inside of it quietly. "This isn't for you. If you behave, that is."

Oh. Was that supposed to be calming? Who knew if the bastard was lying or not! Marluxia gave a ruffled huff of a noise and attempted at pulling his arms free once more. How did he let a simple conversation turn into this? Either way he wasn't going to just sit there and take whatever the older Nobody was going to throw at him. Who knew if he was going to be subjected to something. Or worse, he could be injected by that liquid. No telling what would happen then.

An echo of an emotion he could pinpoint as fear flickered through his chest for a fleeting moment. Why wasn't he protesting to this treatment? He wasn't as dumb as some may of thought. He knew better then to run his mouth off on a scientist that had the ability to easily crush him with some deadly concoction. 

Marluxia visably flinched when the grip on his wrists tightened before his arms were hauled up above his head, one at a time. His attention snapped up to the hands before back down to Vexen when he heard the man move close. A low growl had started forming in the back of his throat when the Academic reached for the zipper to his coat. So he was planning to experiment on him or something. The noise only made Vexen let out a noise of his own: an amused chuckle. 

The blond raised the syringe again, eyes glinting with something Marluxia could on process as malicious intent. The Assassin tensed, shifting away the best he could given his restraint. His squirming only proved to make Vexen give Lexaeus another look, and before he knew it, his feet weren't really touching the ground. The growl that had been forming, it came out full force when Vexen grabbed his zipper and pulled it down the teeth. His eyes darkened the further Vexen freed the zipper. Doom. He was doomed. One way or another. He could feel it. At least he felt… something, considering the lack of a heart.

"Are you positive you want me to let him go?" Lexaeus rumbled, holding a now bristled and almost wild Marluxia.

The Assassin's pupils were dilated, slitted to a point where they were nearly cat-like. He couldn't hold still, or rather, the vicious flailing was all he could do. At least until the constant movement seemed to have finally taken its toll on him. His movements slowed, and the wild look in his eyes calmed only slightly.

"Once he sits still, yes." Vexen responded, very proud of the response the liquid made Marluxia have. Though, under his amusement he was noting things in his mind. How quickly the … drug, as one could call it, had taken effect, robbing the Assassin of nearly everything but pure animalistic instinct. 

"He feels warm."

"Feverish?"

Lexaeus nodded, lowering the worn out, senses-robbed Nobody down to the floor. He was careful to keep hold of him, just in case.

"Hm." Vexen stepped over, resting a palm to Marluxia's cheek, which only served to get his fingers snapped at. Eleven did seem to feel like he had a fever. Perhaps this was a side effect to his little… experimental drug. However… revenge was revenge.

"Shall we cool him down then?" Vexen asked, tilting his head to the side as he glanced up at the larger Nobody, one hand held out to the side to summon a handful of about four inch long shards of ice.

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow just slightly, at least until realization dawned on him, then he nodded once more. Moving to pin Marluxia to the floor proved harder then he would of thought. The short rest seemed to have restored a bit of the raging Nobody's energy. He thrashed a bit, but inevitably got pinned to the floor none the less.

With his free hand, Vexen carefully worked on removing what remained of Marluxia's clothing, with a little help from the Hero. A rather devious grin found its way to his lips then, setting the handful of ice nearby as he moved to sit on the Assassin's hips. 

Marluxia hissed in protest, trying to arch up from the floor to deny them both the pleasure of taking advantage of him like this. All attempts failed, he never ceased to stop squirming. Even with Vexen trailing the sharp edge of the ice shard along his cheek, a small cut appearing behind it, not quite deep enough to bleed. Even with the ice going further, down his neck, along his chest. It wasn't until the sharp point pressed into a nipple did he cease moving.

"Don't you da- !" before he could even finish forming a proper sentence, Lexaeus put a stop to his small sense recovery by clasping a hand over his mouth. Marluxia snarled in protest, biting down onto one of the fingers clamped over his lips, but it had no real effect on the large Nobody.

Vexen nodded his thanks before pressed the sharp point into the sensitive flesh, extracting a muffled hiss from Marluxia. It was only meant to cease his writhing. And it had worked. So… moving on.

Marluxia shifted between glaring at Vexen and then at Lexaeus, back and forth for awhile. It wasn't until Vexen reached for another ice shard to continue on from where he had left off at did the Assassin's attention fault. Oh Gods. That friction from him moving.

The sudden coldness on something he really didn't agree to awakening, at the moment at least, forced his back into an arch. An uncomfortable one at that, taking into consideration how he was pinned down. Another hiss managed to sneak out from behind Lexaeus' fingers as Marluxia squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. He wasn't about to submit just because his, 'unwilling', lover was molesting him with his powers. His fingers twitched; he badly wanted to summon his weapon and force them both off. If he did that, he'd only retreat to go sulk somewhere for allowing himself to be captured so easily. 

Vexen managed to coax a few surprised noises from Marluxia as he got a little creative with the ice. All the cold attention was cooling down the abnormal temperature, but it was also destroying the effects the drug had on Marluxia all together. The more he cooled down, the more conscious he got. The ice elemental decided that if he was going to get his revenge, it would be best to do so before Marluxia came to his senses fully again.

The blond shifted off of Marluxia's hips, nudging his legs apart. He wasted no time in forcing not one, but two of the ice shard into the Assassin's body. Marluxia had rarely ever prepared him, so there's no real reason to return a favor he had never received. In response, the botanist's eyes shot open, wide. Pain momentarily flickered over his features before it was quickly replaced with anger. 

Vexen bit back on his amusement, instead standing in order to disrobe himself. 

"Sit him up a bit more, Lexaeus." the Academic murmured, folding his coat and laying it over the back of a chair. 

Lexaeus complied, hauling Marluxia up into his lap, into a half sitting half laying position. Vexen moved between the Assassin's legs, extracting the melting ice shard from he violently stretched entrance. The ice was quickly replaced with his own arousal.

Marluxia stiffened at this, glaring sharply over Lexaeus' hand and trying to squirm away again. He hissed at the fact that Vexen was just as hard and cold as those ice shards had been, sending sensations up his spine to the point where his skin went numb from the cold. When Vexen started moving, he could distinctly feel the ripItearing/I that his lack of prep was doing to his insides. He was going to be sore later. 

The blood produced from the unwanted entrance only served to warm up Marluxia's inner walls for a few moments before it all went cold again. He was going numb, but for some reason. He could still feel the way Vexen thrust into him. He hadn't noticed that the hand over his mouth had been removed, thank Gods for that; he could breathe properly now. His mind only vaguely registered the fact that his hands were curled around something warm, pulsating and moist. There were large hands over his, moving them.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for awhile. At least until Vexen took mercy on Marluxia, enough to at least hit the poor mans prostate to give him a release as well. After that, everything happened at once .the cold was so blinding, rough, crude against something so sensitive he couldn't help but draw odd pleasure from it. The hands over his, they tightened then and he could feel an almost searing warmth cover his fingers before his arms were free. He felt Vexen pour into him, and for some odd reason, his body responded and he could feel splashes of warmth on his belly.

The cold was gone in a matter of moments. But so where the other two. He was left there, with a potion just with in reach, to heal on his own from the encounter. Oh.. They weren't going to get away with that.


End file.
